gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Master Penthouse
Design Your Own - from $1,500,000 to $6,533,500 Crash Pad - $1,500,000 Party Penthouse - $3,776,500 High Roller - $6,500,000 |games = Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Master Penthouse is a purchasable property featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. It can be purchased on the website for Diamond Casino & Resort. Description The Diamond Casino & Resort offers the protagonist a purchasable penthouse that comes in three different packages, with each consecutive package granting additional rooms within the penthouse. The player may also choose to "build their own" penthouse, where they pay a base price of $1,500,000 and can then add rooms for an additional fee. Once the Penthouse is purchased, an introduction cutscene is played upon first entry. The protagonist is seen entering the penthouse and looking around. As they enter the living room, they are approached by Agatha Baker, who tells them it is wonderful that they have purchased the penthouse. Soon after, Tom Connors enters the room and asks Agatha if she needs any help with Mr. Cheng. She replies that she doesn't, but agrees that Tom should bring some champagne. She then tells the player that Tom is the person to speak to if they need any advice. Tom says he is happy to oblige and that he must show the protagonist around their new home, but he is interrupted by noises coming from the bathroom. He asks Agatha if she is sure she doesn't need any help, after which Tao Cheng, who is evidently high on drugs, is seen storming into the room while imitating an airplane. His translator follows him into the room, clearly distraught by Cheng's behaviour. Agatha introduces Mr. Cheng to the protagonist, telling them he is the owner. She tells Cheng they have sold the penthouse to the protagonist, after which Cheng hugs them. The translator tries to explain Cheng's demeanour as being attributed to the large amounts of stress because of his uncle. Agatha starts telling Cheng about another aggressive phone call she has received from Avery Duggan and tells him that the takeover is becoming hostile. After this, Tom interrupts their conversation by offering champagne. She then continues to explain to Cheng that the Duggan situation is not good for business and that if Avery is serious, he is not above blackmail. Cheng, still under the influence of drugs, does not listen to her and instead kisses her and leaves the room, followed by his translator. The protagonist is told that Cheng's uncle made it clear that he is going to kill them all if the place fails and they bring disgrace to his nephew. Agatha and Tom then say the real problem is Avery Duggan, an asset stripper, who knows their current financial situation and wants them to sell him the casino at low prices, but not before destroying the casino, penthouse, and Agatha's career. After this, she welcomes the protagonist to their new home and leaves, with Tom also leaving. The cutscene ends and the player is free to explore the penthouse. After some time passes, Agatha will call the protagonist to explain their current situation in detail. She says that the casino is in trouble, as the rebuild went over budget. The new debt came from the Texans, who now want to take over completely. She says that if they do manage to purchase the casino, every contract will be undercut, including the protagonist's penthouse. She tells the protagonist that if they want to help, they can come see her at her office, as there has been a development. She further encourages the protagonist to help with saying there might be a significant dividend in it for them. Going there starts the first Casino Mission, Casino - Loose Cheng. Functionality 'Rooms' The Master Penthouse is divided into many rooms, some of which are only accessible if they were included in the purchased package or if they were selected individually when designing the penthouse. The base penthouse includes the entrance hall, a bedroom with a bathroom, a living room, a wardrobe, a door leading to the roof terrace, and an elevator with access to other areas, such as the casino and penthouse garage. Alongside the base rooms, a total of eight additional areas can be purchased. These are: ;Extra Bedroom For $200,000, an additional bedroom can be purchased. It is located next to the living area, and includes two beds, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. It allows other players to change their clothes. ;Garage For $900,000, a 10-car garage can be purchased. It can be accessed via the elevators in the penthouse and casino, as well as through the garage door located on the south side of the building, next to the car park. ;Lounge Area For $400,000, a large lounge area can be added to the penthouse. Other than the main lounge with sofas and drinks, it also includes a small dining room, as well as access to other purchasable rooms. The Lounge Area must be purchased if the player wants to include any of the following five rooms. ;Office For $200,000, an office can be added to the penthouse. It includes a computer, which gives the player access to the internet, as well as a gun locker and money safe, similarly to the Executive Offices. ;Media Room For $500,000, a media room can be made accessible. Shows and films can be watched, and players can even play Don't Cross the Line. ;Spa For $600,000, the player can purchase a spa, which includes a personal stylist and a hot tub. At this stylist, all options are free. ;Private Dealer For $1,065,000, the player can opt to include a Private Dealer, where they can play blackjack and Three Card Poker. ;Bar and Party Hub For $700,000, players can add a large room to the penthouse, located at the southernmost part. It includes a bar with the same options of drinks as other bars, such as the one inside the casino and the ones inside Nightclubs. There are two arcade games available, Invade and Persuade II and Street Crimes: Gang Wars Edition. There are two different arcade cabinet styles to choose from, with the only difference being aesthetics; the Retro Arcade Cabinet and Ultramodern Arcade Cabinet. They each have their own description when purchasing the penthouse: 'Services' In the hallway, there is a telephone which the player can use to phone Tom Connors. A selection of services are available and the following is a list of all services with their in-game descriptions: *'Acquire Chips' (The Cashier can complete this transaction with the cash in your account. Please note that the Cashier does not accept Shark Cards for Chip purchases.) *'Members Party' - $20,000 (Set up a private party in your penthouse for your fellow casino members.) *'Valet Service' - FREE (Ask the Valet to collect one of your vehicles from your Penthouse Garage) *'Champagne Service' - FREE (Order a bottle of champagne to your Penthouse to add to your inventory) *'Cleaning Service' - FREE (Request a member of staff to clean your penthouse) *'Limousine Service' (Travel in style to a location of your choice within Los Santos or Blaine County.) *'Aircraft Concierge' - $200 (Request a helicopter) **The available helicopters are the Swift (both variants), Swift Deluxe, SuperVolito, SuperVolito Carbon, Volatus, Frogger, and Maverick. The helicopter must be owned by the player in order to request it. The "Members Party" and "Cleaning Service" are only available if the penthouse includes the "Bar and Party Hub" area, as the former option starts a party there. After a party, the penthouse will be disorganised with large amount of litter on the floor, as well as spilled alcohol. The latter option can be selected and a maid will clean up the penthouse. 'Other Options' Penthouse owners get an additional option in their Interaction Menu, titled "Penthouse Management". Here, they have the option to invite other players to their penthouse and an option to place decorations. There are three other options which can only be selected if the player owns certain parts of the penthouse. They can choose the game type for the private dealer (either blackjack or Three Card Poker), change the arcade cabinets type between retro and ultramodern, and choose their hot tub clothing for the spa. Customisation Decorations A selection of decorations for the penthouse can be purchased with Chips in the Casino Store. The available items rotate each week, needing four weeks to rotate through the entire selection. Once in their penthouse, the player can use the "Place Decorations" option in the "Penthouse Management" section of the Interaction Menu to place them. In this menu, players can also purchase them if they haven't done so in the store. After choosing this option, a list of rooms where various decorations can be placed will be shown. The available options are: Master Bedroom, Entrance Hall, Spare Bedroom, Lounge, Dealer Room, Media Room, Office, Spa, and Bar. Apart from the first two options, all others are available only if that area of the penthouse is purchased. Gallery Rooms/Areas MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Bedroom.png|Bedroom. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-LivingRoom.png|Living room. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-EntranceHall.png|Entrance hall. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-RoofTerraceAccess.png|Roof terrace access from the entrance hall. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-TelephoneRoom.png|The telephone which can be used to phone Tom Connors. TheDiamondCasino&Resort-GTAO-RoofTerrace.png|Roof terrace. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-ExtraBedroom.png|Extra bedroom. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-ExtraBedroomWardrobe.png|The wardrobe inside the extra bedroom. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-LoungeArea.png|Lounge area. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-DiningRoom.png|Dining room. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Office.png|Office. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-MediaRoom.png|Media room. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-PrivateDealer.png|Private dealer. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Spa.png|Spa. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-HubandPartyArea.png|Hub and party area. MasterPenthouse-GTAO-Garage.png|Penthouse Garage. Navigation }}Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Online